This invention relates to containers fashioned from corrugated paperboard and more particularly to a container fashioned from a unitary blank of corrugated paperboard end particularly adapted to hold grapes. The containers are usually stacked during shipment and hence must exhibit significant edge load strength. Containers of this general configuration and formed from a unitary blank are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,207,899 issued to Greve and 4,056,223 issued to Williams.